Hawkfrost's Shadow
by An Icy Truth
Summary: Just like Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw after Tigerstar, what happened to Hawkfrost's children? This assumes Hawkfrost turned out evil, was written before Sunset. Yeah, I know I enjoy writing about Hawkfrost. Well, enjoy!


Loyal To Your Calling…

Or not so much

Risingmist hated her father…for what he had done, for who he was, and the things believed in. He was a dead cat…yet he still held power over her, in death as well. She was like Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan cat. They both shared the burden of a terrible father. In fact, she was related to him. His father, was the father of her father.

Her father was the terrible, corrupted, Hawkfrost. He, out of pure pressure, made Mistystar make him deputy. He was planning to destroy her…

But, instead, Mistystar destroyed him. The capable leader rid the clan of his tainted blood. But, no cat could forget that she was his daughter. She was the sister of Grassfoot…who, secretly, was rather devoted to his father.

Risingmist could not understand that. As his sister, he watched him sadly through his apprentice days, worshipping his father. And then, she watched the brother she had once loved become a warrior, dark-hearted and determined to continue the legacy of Hawkfrost. Moreover, he revived Tigerstar—the old ThunderClan villain, responsible for the murder of many cats. Heart filled with disappointment, she could not stop knowing that Tigerstar's terrible story continued, through his children.

That night, Risingmist could not sleep. Simply, and uncomfortably.

She walked slowly towards the camp entrance. Palewind was guarding it. "Palewind, I'm going hunting," She meowed as she passed the mouse-colored she-cat. She silently passed through the shadowy, flickering trees.

Her muscles rippled smoothly as she prowled farther, and faster. She pounced.

And then she gasped.

He stood there, talking with Grassfoot, earnestly. "Oh…Great…" She cut off the 'StarClan' that was about to pull out of her mouth. _Shut up, _She told herself angrily. She tried to make the emotions radiating off her fur stop. She was good at that. And she did, and braced herself. And she faked it. She pretended she lived in the same world as Grassfoot—a Hawkfrost world.

"Father—oh, I have waited so long for this day," She meowed, rushing up, eye bright.

Hawkfrost purred. "Risingmist. I see, you and Grassfoot are fine warriors." I am proud of the cats I have brought to this world. Cats who will continue the story of Tigerstar, of course."

She knew what she would do, even if it was risky. She would keep her enemies close until she had the power to destroy them.

"Oh, yes, father." She rasped, echoing Grassfoot.

The young she-cat could not even tell her best friend, Silentwind. Or her other good friend, Furystorm. "StarClan, StarClan—tell me what to do…" She murmured, glancing anxiously up at the sky. The light blue color was darkening rapidly into a rich, dark, lake-blue. The day had passed all too quickly, yet agonizingly slowly. Risingmist had tried—_tried_, to tell her _Grandmother_ Darkenedsky.

It was, as Risingmist expected, unsuccessful.

The wizened, aged, former-queen had brushed away the information with a 'Ha! Very funny, little warrior.' "Go away, Risingmist, and check your sanity next time you come up to me with news." She had said, and dismissed Risingmist with a flick of her tail. The young, embarrassed warrior left, glad that the other elders had not seen their interaction.

Grassfoot seemed close to her, as well. He had asked her if their talk with Hawkfrost's spirit was real. "Yes," She had answered, as evenly as possible. "I'm going to be just like my father," He had replied, excitement in his voice. Risingmist could not respond. "Okay," She had meowed awkwardly, eyes on her paws.

"Should I tell Mistystar?" She mewed to herself. "Maybe," she had answered herself. "If anything major happens, that is," She corrected her response.

"What about Echowhisker, the deputy?" She questioned herself.

"No," She answered herself. "I'll have to think on it," She mewed, to nobody in particular.

Carefully, Risingmist made her way to the clearing, Silentwind nervously darting in and out next to her.

It was lit by moonlight, the shadows flickering menacingly, reflecting Risingmist's uneasiness.


End file.
